


Identity

by MightyDragoon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Coming Out, Danny is Trans in this fuck you, FTM, Fluff, Gen, I made this kind out of spite, I'm thinking this is pre portal, Pre series, Trans Male Character, Transgender Danny Fenton, this can be interpreted as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyDragoon/pseuds/MightyDragoon
Summary: In which Danny and Sam have a short conversation on identity
Relationships: Danny Fenton and Sam Manson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Identity

**I wrote this in response to some of JK's recent comment and memories of what Hartman said in the past. So I ever the spiteful one made this. So without further ado let's roll.**

"How did you know?” Sam almost whispered contemplatively, as she stared onwards in the distance not even reaching Danny's eyes.

Danny turned around and gave a gentle grin, glaring directly at her.  
“How did you know you were goth?” Sam’s eyes flickered in shock as if she wasn’t expecting this and began to blurt out random and intelligible words like “Ummm” and “argh in a panic and began flapping her arms widely.

Danny exploded with laughter and mocked her. “Ummm and arghh isn’t a proper response Sam and you know it, tell me why how you knew you were goth and I’ll tell you how I knew I was a boy”

“I like being goth, the bonus being was annoying my parents the most and I admit I also did it to spite them. Sam stooped onwards wistfully at the sky her “ But it just isn’t all that you know. Sorry wrong of me to compare”

  
“Go on” Danny's head was tilted in curiosity, the smile never vanishing only growing.

Sam trudged on. “It just felt right. You know. It was a way to express who I was.” She punched the air  
“To release those inhibitions society places on us. You know how the media likes to place us in neat and tidy boxes but we aren’t. It is so much more complicated than that. Do you know?

“Dunno?” Danny absently scratched his head and began to fumble around the next words, taking into careful consideration and time to conjure them.  
“Sometimes it takes time to figure it out I know it did for me. I still hear from those I confided in that it was too soon but being a boy I dunno… just felt right. Like I could finally belong. It just felt right. I’m still figuring myself out. I could be non-binary for all I know something I don’t know how to label but I guess It’s different for all. Please don’t spread word of this I rather keep it quiet” Danny seemed almost anguished his tone turned into pleading as if this was one thing he didn’t exactly be made common knowledge.

  
Sam threw her hand down, one stating not to worry and spoke with great conviction that “Of course Goth’s honour. It doesn’t change a thing. If it helps, I think you’re one of the bravest people telling me this”

Danny snorted “Shaddup. You’re kidding right. I’m not brave I’m-” Sam cut Danny off placing her finger on his lips

  
“No way I’m serious”. It was true her face was grave and blank. Sam was really serious about this. “ You’re so brave Danny, I don't think many people can or even have your courage, honestly... you're my hero.”

  
Danny was vacant, processing all this information and Sam’s acceptance of him was honestly what he really needed right now. He began to go teary-eyed but he refrained. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and radiated a massive smile at Sam in gratitude.“Sam...thanks”.

  
“No prob dude” Sam’s fake vampire teeth gleamed at him grinning and Danny just laughed once more before crushing her into a massive hug.


End file.
